


Poems

by PrimeAutobots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Legendary defender, Lions, Not sure if people will actually read these, Other, Pilots, Poems, Robots, Roll Out!, Voltron, War, Worth a Shot, but oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: A collection of Poems.Will Include:- Transformers- Voltron





	1. Roll Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year for school. Was uploaded on my DeviantArt.

Attempt 1 (Not actually a Poem):

  
The pounding of metal on metal sounded throughout the Ark  
Twenty-four Cybertronians of different sizes and shapes darted into the Main Room  
Teletran-1 flashed a map of the world up on his screen  
A flashing red light on Sydney, Australia

Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, stood at the front  
“Autobots! Transformer and Roll Out!” The familiar rallying cry sounded  
His voice filled the audials of the Autobots

Metal shifted and clanged together as the Transformed in smooth, fluent motions  
It was natural for them but to humans it was weird

 

* * *

 

Attempt 2:

The screaming of alarms shattered the quiet  
Pounding of metal on metal barely heard under the sound  
Twenty-four Cybertronians of different shapes and sizes  
Stood before Teletran-1

The rallying cry filled the air, as the pounding and screaming was silenced  
“Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!”  
It was familiar,  
Filling them with motivation

Metal shifted, clanged and banged  
The sound of transformation  
Sentient robots replaced with Cars, or Trucks  
Gleaming as brightly as stars

The roar of twenty-four engines in sync  
Filled the air, drowning out all other sounds  
Each one different  
No two the same

A truck, painted with red like fire and blue like the ocean  
Rolled out the door of the Ark  
One by one the cars followed  
Speeding across the dessert,  
Towards the Decepticon Attack

 


	2. The Transformer's War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this for school again.  
> Like this one a fair bit.
> 
> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Battle was fierce  
Always with the same result  
Countless injuries, destroyed lands, deaths

A seemingly endless war  
Raging for over six million years

Destroying their home world,  
And forcing them to the stars

Two leaders,  
Each refusing to back down

Two sides,  
Both ferociously loyal

Crashed on an alien planet,  
And their war following behind

One side to punish and enslave,  
The other to protect and serve

One follows ‘Peace through tyranny’,  
The other shouts ‘Til’ all are one!’


	3. The Protector and Defender of the Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School Again.  
> I like this one.
> 
> Voltron belongs to Dreamworks, this wasn't written for profit purposes.

Some say it’s a legend,  
Others say it’s true

Some say there is no Protector of the Universe,  
That it is a fake

And some say there is a Legendary Defender,  
That it is real

A robot,  
Formed from five lions,  
Piloted by five paladins

And they call it Voltron,  
Legendary Protector and Defender of the Universe


End file.
